The Fourteenth Dwarf
by ekg1997
Summary: Ereli Mura joins our favourite dwarves on the quest to Erebor. With a hard past, she must put aside her fears and confront the dwarf who holds her heart before it's too late. Kili/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Hobbit Fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Prologue**

The sun rose over the mountain as the birds swooped and dived around it's peak. The city began to wake and the traders prepared their stalls for the inevitable rush of people the day always brought them. But not that day. Yes, it began as a normal, bright, sunny day, but it didn't last long. Nothing ever does when a dragon comes to visit.

I wasn't there that day. I wasn't around for another eighty four years. But I know all about it. I know what happened the day that Smaug took Erebor.

My parents were there. My father was stood with his old friends, Dwalin and Bofur. My mother was sat talking with her friend Dis. When Smaug attacked and the warning bell sounded, they both rushed to help in any way they could. My father tried to kill Smaug, nearly getting incinerated in the process, while my mother got Dis out of Erebor safely.

Dis was my mother's oldest, closest and most trusted friend, and vice versa. Dis was the granddaughter of the King under the mountain, Thror, the daughter of Thrain, and the sister of Thorin.

Thorin was, well, Thorin was Thorin. A majestic natural born leader if ever there was one. Cool, calm, collected and always in control, Thorin was not a dwarf to be messed with.

Eighty four years after Smaug took Erebor, and all the dwarves who had survived had been traveling around Middle Earth, my mother and father were blessed with two children. One was me, the other was my brother. We were twins, I was older than him by ten minutes though, a fact I never let him forget. His name was Daise and he looked just like my father, whereas, I looked like my mother.

When I was four, Dis had a son, his name was Fili. Fili was a brave dwarf, never letting anything get in his way, he had the determination that came with growing up with Thorin. I gained the same determination when I was eight.

My parents and brother had left Ered Luin to visit Lain, an old friend of my Fathers. I should have gone with them, but, after finding out that Fili wanted to learn how to use a sword, I decided to help Dwalin, going easy on Fili as he was only four. I received word from my family, saying they were on their way back from visiting Lain about five weeks after they had left. I was ecstatic to hear the news of their return, but I never got to celebrate it. Why? Because they never returned. They were ambushed, about two days ride from our settlement, by a pack of orcs. I was taken under Dis' wing, treated like her daughter, although I never felt like her daughter, I was my parents child, not hers. I will always be glad that I felt that way, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have felt the way I did about a certain young dwarf.

Exactly one year after my parents death, Dis had another child, another boy. This boy was Kili. Kili was, is, the kindest and funniest dwarf I've ever known. Of course, at only nine years old, I had no idea how much he would come to mean to me.

Fili and Kili were most definitely brothers, by looks alone, it would be hard to tell, what with Fili having light hair and blue eyes and Kili having dark hair and eyes to match. It was easy to see that, apart from appearances, Fili and Kili were the closest brothers you could find.

Kili was my best friend. We were always together, you couldn't find me without him or him without me. We got into so much trouble together, playing pranks on members of the higher dwarvern society, of course, that excluded Thorin and Dis. They found it amusing but if we had ever turned on them, well, let's just say, we didn't want to risk it. Fili sometimes helped us out with some of our more daring schemes but, he was almost always out training with Dwalin, learning how to use different dwarvic weapons.

Kili and I both trained together, trying to best each other was one of our favourite activities. I had been fighting for five years before Kili was born and had nine years experience before he started training but, he came from the Durin line so he learnt quickly, much faster than Fili ever had.

When I was 85, Thorin announced that he wanted to reclaim Erebor. He wanted volunteers to go with him and many dwarves thought him mad. A select few wanted to go, some of Thorin's closest friends, other dwarfs from Durin's line and a few others. I was one of the youngest dwarves interested, Fili, Kili and Gimli being younger than me. Fili and Kili were guaranteed a place but I was looked down on for considering going. Thorin didn't want me to go, 'I might get hurt' but, thanks to Kili saying he wouldn't go without me and Fili saying he wouldn't go without Kili and Thorin wanting them to go, I got to go with them to defeat Smaug.

I found out I could go last week. It's just under three months until we set out. I can't wait. There are thirteen dwarves going to Erebor besides me. Thorin, of course, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin, Gimli's father.

I am Ereli Mura and I am the fourteenth dwarf.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kili strode purposefully down the hallway towards Ereli's room, he needed to speak to her about something his uncle had said.

Not one hour earlier, he had been happily training with Fili for the upcoming journey to Erebor when Thorin beckoned him to the side of the training area…

_'Kili' Thorin called. Kili turned to his uncle with a questioning look, narrowly missing a sword to the head, swung by Fili. 'Come here' Kili obliged and walked over to Thorin._

_'What is it uncle'? He asked, knowing that Thorin would never disrupt a training session between the brothers if it wasn't of great importance._

_'As you know, I leave for the Iron Hills in a few weeks time but, I wanted to give you some advice before I left.' Thorin began._

_Kili nodded unsurely 'Don't you want to talk to Fili too?'_

_'Kili, what I have to say neither concerns nor interests your brother.' Thorin chuckled, making Kili more confused. 'I wanted to say, don't make the mistake I made. Get what you want before it's too late.' Thorin said and turned, walking away from Kili._

_'Wait! Uncle! I don't understand! What do you mean?' Kili shouted after him_

_'You'll work it out Kili, what have you always wanted but never had?' Thorin called back to him._

* * *

Kili had worked it out, five minutes earlier, realising that what he always wanted but never had had been right under his nose the whole time. He needed to speak to Ereli urgently. He got to her door and knocked loudly three times before the door swung open. There she was. He felt his mouth grow dry at the sight of her, decked out in her training outfit

"Kili!" she said when she opened the door "What can I do for you?"

"Well, um, I need to talk to you, actually." He said. She nodded and moved out the way of the door "Um, It's about something my uncle said to me."

"Okay," Ereli said, sitting down next to her table. Kili went around to the other side and took the seat opposite.

"He said, 'don't make the mistake I made. Get what you want before it's too late.' I had no idea what he meant, but, now I do. Ereli, I, I don't know how to say this but I lo-"

* * *

Kili shot up in bed, panting heavily, wondering where he was. He looked around, finding himself in his bed and realised that it was a dream. He sighed and lay back down, his hair splaying out across his pillows. He ran a hand along his face and rubbed his chin in thought. Where had that come from? Yes, he had a small crush on Ereli, he had thought she was beautiful for as long as he could remember, at seventy six, Kili should have had some relationship experience but, no other girl could do it for him, but, it wasn't love, surely. Little did he know, the object of his affections had had a surprisingly similar dream…

_'Ereli!' Thorin called across the courtyard 'I need to speak to you' She turned to him, after excusing herself from a group of young dwavern lads, and stopped in front of him_

_'Yes, Thorin?' She asked_

_'I wanted to give you some advice before I left for the iron hills.' He said. 'I know that matters of the heart have never interested you…' He began_

_'That's not strictly true, Thorin.' Ereli interrupted_

_'Ah, I thought not, but, I thought I should tell you to tell him.' Thorin said 'You never know, he might feel the same.'_

_"Are you sure we're talking about the same dwarf?' Ereli laughed._

_Thorin smiled 'Just, tell him before it's too late.'_

* * *

Ereli knew she was dreaming. She had to be. There was no way that she would really have brought up the courage to find Kili and tell him how she felt about him. Ever since seeing him all grown up about 51 years ago, she'd loved him, and, as dwarves could only ever have one mate, she hoped every night and every day that Kili might feel the same. So, in her dream, she had finally told him, and my, what a naughty little dwarf girl she was. In her dream, he had gone to her room, knocked on the door and caught her just before she was going to tell him.

"Ereli" He had said "I, I don't know how to say this but I lo-" He didn't get the chance to finish. People say that the subconscious has a way of showing the conscious what it wants. If Ereli's dream was anything to go by then she had been paying far too much attention to the older lady dwarfs in the court. She dreamt that she had stopped him mid-sentence with a searing hot kiss filled with need and passion and now she dreamt that they were together. In her bed.

Unlike Kili, Ereli woke as normal, not having as unusual a dream as him. Yes, it was a regular occurrence for the young dwarf girl to find herself subconsciously lusting after her best friend, but she never let it show. Today however, she was going to take it upon herself to follow dream-Thorin's advice.

_'Tell him before it's too late.' _


	3. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one week? Wow. That's never happened before... You probably shouldn't get used to it ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Fili!" a voice called down the corridor.

He turned around to come face to face with his best friend. "Ereli, what can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Kili?" Ereli asked him.

"Not since this morning." Fili frowned "I think he said he was going training this afternoon." Ereli nodded and ran off towards the training grounds. Fili shook his head in amusement at her retreating form. It was about time Ereli told Kili how she felt. If only Fili had someone he could love like his brother and best friend. He sighed. One day. It would happen one day.

Wouldn't it?

* * *

Thorin paced the length of the great hall, thinking about his decision to let his nephews and Ereli join him on his quest. The line of Durin was left to Fili and Kili. If something happened to him, they would take over. But if something happened to them too, there would be no one to continue the royal line. Was it wise of him to take his heirs with him?

The only way they would go would be if Ereli went too. The three never went anywhere without each other. If he said Ereli couldn't go, his heirs wouldn't go either- but they'd hate him for it. They wanted to go. If he said they couldn't, not only would he be going back on his word, but he would lose the love he received from his family.

He would have to let them go. He would make sure they were as protected as possible- never leaving his sight or under the watchful gaze of Dwalin or Balin. He could live with that- they would always be watched. If that failed and they still got hurt, he would never forgive himself. Especially if something happened to Ereli. He had taken her in as a promise to her father- if anything happened to him and his wife, he would take her in, along with her brother. But her brother had died too, so he took her in, alone. He never broke a promise and if anything happened to Kronar's child… he dreaded to think about what it would do to him. Ereli was like his own daughter, the pain of seeing her hurt would be unimaginable, possibly even worse than seeing Fili or Kili in the same situation.

He shook his head, that wasn't something he wanted to think about. Right now, he needed to call a meeting of the fourteen dwarves who were going to reclaim Erebor.

* * *

Ereli ran out into the training grounds, looking around for Kili. She saw him across the field, sparring with another young dwarf. She smiled and made her way over to them. She stood off to the side, watching as Kili disarmed his opponent, the sword lying at their feet, and raised his sword to the young dwarf's throat. She clapped slowly, gaining their attention. Kili grinned at her, giving his opponent enough time to get his sword from the floor and knock his sword from his hands. Kili looked down, shocked that his sword had just disappeared, and received a kick to the chest, sending him backwards, landing on his back and knocking the wind out of him. His opponent pressed his sword to his neck and raised an eyebrow.

"I give." Kili breathed out. His opponent withdrew his sword and held out a hand to help him up. "Thanks." The dwarf nodded at him then turned to Ereli, doing the same and scurried away to fight with someone else.

"And that is why Kili-the-Greatest should stick to using his bow." Ereli teased.

Kili laughed "I haven't called myself that for years." he defended. Ereli nodded skeptically "And besides, I would have won if you hadn't distracted me."

Ereli scoffed playfully "And how exactly did I distract you?"

"By clapping." Kili defended, his ears going slightly red. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were having a day off." he asked

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you about something." She answered.

He raised an eyebrow "Go on." She stepped closer to him, grabbing his sleeve. She pulled it slightly, indicating that she didn't want to talk in the middle of the training field. He followed her to the edge of the field, far enough away from the other dwarfs to not be overheard, but close enough to see what was happening "What is it?" he asked worriedly

"I don't know how to say it." Ereli admitted, looking at her feet. She sighed and continued "You know how dwarves have one 'mate', that they have one partner for their lives and don't ever find another dwarf to share themselves with?" Kili nodded. "I think I know who mine is." Ereli whispered.

Kili's eyes widened "Oh." he said.

"Is that it?" Ereli asked "No, Who is it? How do you know it's them? Nothing like that?"

"No, I am curious it's just, wow. I didn't think that you'd know… already. Even Thorin hasn't found who his partner is." Kili said. There was a moment of silence between the two, not uncomfortable, but not comfortable either. "So, who is it then?" Kili asked.

Ereli looked away from him, down at the floor "Well…"

"Kili! Ereli! Thorin wants to see you in the great hall!" A dwarf called to them. Ereli sighed in frustration.

Kili laughed lightly "Just tell me later." he said, heading off to the great hall, Ereli not far behind.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I think I hinted at it here that Fili needs some love too... Anybody interested if I incorporate a Fili/OC story into this one? I have ideas that could be part of a separate story instead if you don't want it to be part of this, or, it could be in this... it's a different OC. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

******4 days? Wow. My fastest update ever. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favourited... this is for you...**

******Chapter 3**

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ereli and Kili were faced with eleven of the dwarves going to Erebor. They made their way up the table that stretched down the length of the room, taking their seats opposite each other near the head of the table where Thorin's chair stood. Fili sat to its right, next to Kili, Dwalin sat to its left, next to Ereli. Balin sat on Ereli's other side, opposite Bofur. The other five dwarves sat further down.

The door swung open, revealing Thorin, who then made his way to his chair. The thirteen dwarves at the table stood in respect as their uncrowned king walked past them. He sat, motioning for them to do the same.

"I have called you all here to discuss traveling arrangements to get to the Shire, where we will meet with Gandalf the Grey and our Hobbit-burglar." Thorin began "As you all know, I will be leaving for the Iron Hills in two weeks time to ask Dain for his support- I will then travel to the Shire to meet you there in two months. You will need to leave for the Shire at least one week before the date set to meet, depending on walking pace and the amount of mischief you plan to get up to." At this, Thorin sent a pointed look at his nephews and Ereli. The three young dwarves grinned back at him, making him smile slightly in return. "I'd like to know who will be traveling with whom. Obviously, Kili, Fili and Ereli will be traveling together, you never go anywhere without each other. I'd like to know about everyone else. You can tell me once the meeting is over." There were a few grumbles and mumbles of agreement from the dwarves further down the table. "Dwalin, you said you wanted to say something?"

"Aye." Dwalin agreed. "I just wanted to say that I'll be looking at your weapon skills, make sure you're all capable of defending y'selves. Just in case."

Gloin stood up from his seat next to Balin "That's ridiculous! I've been fighting for years, I don't need my skills to be tested!"

Ereli smirked slightly "I'm sure you don't Gloin. But it's safe to say, the older you get the less capable you become with a weapon." This earned a chorus of chuckles from everyone except Gloin. He sat down in defeat.

"Aye, but the younger y'are, the less you know to start with." Bofur said, nudging Kili with his elbow.

* * *

The meeting continued for about an hour with serious discussion mixed in with jokes and mimics. Thorin dismissed the company, calling Ereli back for a minute. She told Kili to wait outside and turned towards him.

"Have you said anything?" He asked

"No." She answered. "How could I have when you called this meeting when I was about to."

"Ah." Thorin said "Sorry." Ereli shook her head, dismissing the apology. See, Ereli's dream wasn't just a dream, Thorin had said something extremely similar to her the day before.

"It's okay." She told him "I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I planned how to tell him, I got there and my mind went blank."

Thorin chuckled "It's happened to the best of us. I remember when I had to speak to your mother for the first time, I forgot what I was supposed to be talking about. Probably because I had had a little too much ale to drink beforehand but, I still lost my train of thought."

Ereli sighed "Yes, but my mother wasn't your partner, was she?"

"No, I suppose not." Thorin agreed. "Go on, I'll stop keeping you from him."

"Thorin." Ereli groaned. He looked at her innocently, making her laugh. "See you later." She headed out the Great Hall, bumping straight into Fili and Kili. "Hi guys."

"So…" Fili said "What did uncle want?"

"Something that doesn't concern nor interest you." Ereli answered. Kili frowned, remembering his dream, that's what Thorin had said, dream-Thorin anyway- the thing Kili always wanted but never had didn't interest or concern his brother. Ereli. "You alright Ki? you spaced out for a moment then." Ereli said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Kili said "Come on, let me get you back for that distraction earlier."

Ereli laughed "I beat you with a sword and match you with bow, how are you going to win?" Kili winked and tapped his nose.

* * *

Once on the training field, the three dwarves went towards an empty area to train in. They drew their swords and stood in a triangle, staring at each other and holding their swords out in front of them. Without warning, Fili charged towards Ereli who blocked the blow, raising her sword above her head. Sliding a knife out of her belt, she moved to stab at Fili's stomach but a knife from his belt stopped her. She made to move to the right, convincing Fili that she was going in that direction, making him step right, getting tripped up by Kili's leg. Fili fell onto his back, narrowly missing Kili's sword and the other two dwarves held their swords to his neck. Fili nodded slightly in submission, making it clear that he was out of the fight. He should have known the two best friends would gang up on him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he stood up, a slight limp from tripping over, and turned back to watch Kili fight with Ereli.

Kili was disarmed quickly. His sword fell to the floor and Kili stepped back from Ereli, making sure that he was out of reach of her sword. Ereli re-sheathed her sword, deciding that she would let Kili have a chance by engaging in a fist fight. He grinned, realising what she was doing.

The two of them were so engrossed in their fight that they didn't notice Thorin approaching them. The two best friends exchanged blows to the arms, face, stomach and legs, all hard enough to leave bruises but soft enough to do no real damage. Thorin smiled at Fili, watching him as he snuck up behind Ereli as she punched Kili in the face, making him look away from where Fili was standing. Fili crouched on his hands and knees behind Ereli as Kili moved his arm to swing at Ereli, she leant backwards to dodge the blow, tripping over Fili. Kili reached out to help her up when Fili hooked his leg out to trip him over too. As Kili began to fall, Fili scurried away from the two, back beside Thorin. He turned to the best friends just as Kili fell on top of Ereli.

They lay on the ground, chests together, panting heavily. Kili looked down at Ereli, his hair falling onto her face. She reached an arm up to get it out the way so she could see.

"So, who's this partner then?" Kili breathed

Ereli blinked up at him. She lifted her head closer to his. "You" she said, brushing her lips against his, both oblivious to Fili and Thorin grinning at them from ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N: So. They've finally kissed. A bit soon? Let me know what you think**

**The Fili/OC story will be incorporated into this one... I might write a spin off once the OC is introduced that focuses on their relationship so this one stays Kili/OC central, depends whether people want to see two OCs in one story or not**

**Please review!**


End file.
